Sodam Yat
Summary Sodam Yat is a prophesied future member of the Green Lantern Corps. He is mentioned in passing to Abin Sur by a demon named Qull of the Five Inversions, who had been imprisoned on the planet Ysmault by the Guardians of the Universe. As a Daxamite (a race with inherent Kryptonian-like powers) with a Power Ring, he would be nearly unstoppable. Despite this, in Qull's prophecy, he is still defeated as part of the final destruction of the Green Lantern Corps. Power and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-B Name: 'Sodam Yat/Ion '''Origin: 'DC Comics '''Gender: Male Classification: Daxamite/Green Lantern Age: Likely in his 20's Powers and Abilities: Solar Energy Absorption, Superhuman Strength, Super Speed, Freeze Breath, Super Breath, Invulnerability, Healing Factor, Flight, Superhuman Hearing, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, X-Ray Vision, Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision | Willpower-Induced Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Due to his link with Ion, Sodam Yat is nearly immortal as well. Weaknesses: '''Lead and Magic '''Attack Potency: Likely Large Planet level+ (Comparable to Superman) | Solar System Level Range: Planetary | Stellar Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed (Can run from New York to Paris in a matter of seconds). MFTL+ flight speed | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Superboy Prime) Durability: Likely Star Level+ with combined Daxamite durability and Green Lantern shields | Solar System Level+ (Almost Managed to stalemate Superboy Prime) Lifting Strength: Class Y+ | Stellar Striking Strength: Class XMJ+ | Class XTJ Stamina: '''Inhuman. Sodam Yat's body stores and processes solar energy at a rapid rate and for a variety of effects, which are explained in his other powers. His storage capacity is sufficient to let him function at full capacity for up to 14 days depending on his physical condition and state of rest. While under a star of the right class (G-type dwarfs in the Blue-White through Yellow Spectrum are ideal) he replenishes energy at a constant rate. '''Standard Equipment: Green Lantern Ring Intelligence: '''Extremely high. Managed to rebuild an advanced alien spaceship as a child with limited resources. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: :: Freeze Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target. :: Super Breath: can breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. :: Heat Vision: Sodam Yat has the ability to expel stored (solar/electromagnetic) internal energy in the form of focused beams of radiation from his eyes. He emits light along various frequencies in high energy bursts that flash-melts materials instantly, weaken structural integrity over a smaller area, such as melting the barrel of a gun but leaving the handle untouched. Sodam Yat can control his heat vision and direct it wherever he wants to. He directs it with his eyes. Key: Normal |''' Ion''' Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Gladiator (Marvel Comics) (Gladiator's Profile) Black Adam(DC Comics) (Black Adam's Profile) Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Regeneration Category:Solar Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users